You Are Not Alone
by Black Ladybug
Summary: After Zatanna loses her father to being Fate there is one who understands the loss of a parent.


Missing scene from episode 19 of season 1. just some stupid fluff to pass the time.

* * *

Robin lingered in the doorway; he looked sadly at Zatanna as she was on the brink of tears. He bit back the words he wanted to say and turned to leave, the door shutting behind him. As soon as the door was closed he heard her break down in tears. He hesitated before walking down the hall to the common area of the cave. He was going to give her the time she asked for but he didn't like it.

He folded his arms over his chest and flopped on the couch alone and stared at the blank television. He leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. He wanted to race back to her; to hold her. Comfort her. But he stayed. She needed space and he wasn't about to force her into being social. He knew the pain of losing a parent. Both, in fact.

He waited there remembering that night; the night he lost his family and met Bruce Wayne. He felt hot tears threatening his eyes behind his dark glasses as he thought about everything that happened.

When he couldn't bear to think about his past any longer he slammed his hands down on either side of himself and pushed off the couch. He marched down the hallway and stopped in front of her door. He raised a hand to knock and hesitated a moment while he listened to the door. He couldn't hear her crying anymore. Biting his lip he knocked on the door and waited.

He heard some movement in the room but she didn't answer. "Zatanna.. please." He whispered, leaning his forehead against the door.

He waited what seemed like an eternity before she answered. "Come in." She whispered.

He sighed and pushed the door open. He saw her lying on the bed clutching a stuffed rabbit to her chest as she faced the wall. He closed the door behind him and walked over, standing just beside the bed.

"Zatanna. I know you want to be alone but I just ..." he paused trying to find his words. He pulled his glasses off and put them on her nightstand. "I just want you to know you aren't alone. I lost my parents when I was nine."

She rolled over and looked at him; her eyes were red with tears. "Robin... I.."

He motioned asking if he could sit beside her. She nodded slowly as she pulled herself into a sitting position, still curled around the stuffed rabbit.

He smiled sadly as her as he sat on the bed beside her. "It isn't easy to talk about but I want you to know I'm here. I understand. Better than anyone else on the team."

She could see his eyes rimmed with tears. "Robin, I'm sorry."

"Dick. My name's Dick." He blinked back his tears. Batman was going to have his head for revealing his identity but he felt he needed to.

She laughed a little. "Alright. Dick. I had no idea."

He shrugged. "You wouldn't. It's okay. I just-" he refrained from reaching out to grab her hand. "I want you to know you aren't alone here." He kept repeating it trying to make sure she knew he was there for her.

She nodded and gave him a sad smile. "Thank you." She looked down and picked at a stray string on the rabbits ear. "Can I.. ask what happened?"

He pulled his legs up under himself and looked at her. "It was in the circus. They were performing on the trapeze." He looked at the floor as if searching for words. "I watched them all fall to their deaths."

Zatanna put a hand over her mouth and fresh tears fell from her eyes as she reached her other hand out to place on his shoulder. "That's terrible! Oh Robin I'm so sorry." She knelt forward and flung her arms around his shoulders as she started bawling again. He turned in her grip and put his arms around her, smoothing her hair as he tried to calm her.

"Hey, it's okay. It was years ago." She held him tighter as she let her tears flow freely onto his shoulder. "I didn't mean to make you cry more."

A breath hitched in her throat as she tried to speak. "I'm sorry."

He tightened his arm around her, still smoothing her hair with his other hand. "Don't be sorry."

When she calmed down she kept holding him; her breath still uneven. He sat there unsure if he should pull away or not but realized she had cried herself to sleep on his shoulder. He frowned not wanting to move her but needing to make her more comfortable.

He gently lay her down on the bed and pulled away from her. He watched her face as he did and saw her brow furrow as she reached a sleepy hand out toward him, grabbing at his jacket.

He placed the stuffed rabbit in her arms and reached for his glasses so he could let her sleep. "Please. Don't leave." He heard her say from behind him.

He turned back to her, his glasses in his hands. "I can stay if you need me to."

She nodded against her pillow and hugged the rabbit closer to her chest. He nodded once, setting his glasses back down and sitting on the bed beside her. She moved her hand slowly over to his and wrapped her fingers around his. She pulled him gently. He hesitated, unsure of what she wanted. She tugged his hand again.

He nodded once and hesitantly lay down beside her giving her a fair amount of space between them. She scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. She pulled back, frowning at him. "I got your jacket all wet. I'm sorry."

He sat up and chuckled. "It's okay." He pulled the jacket off, leaving him in a black t-shirt. He set the jacket on the floor and resumed his place beside her.

She scooted close again, her head on his chest this time. His heart beat quickened as she nuzzled her face against him. "Thank you." She murmured as she breathed him in.

He took a deep breath and put a shaky hand on her shoulder. "I'll be here whenever you need."

She put a leg over his and smiled at herself as his heart skipped a beat. He was warm and she felt safe with him. "I hope Canary doesn't get mad you're in here with me."

His eyes widened. He hadn't even thought about how this might look to anyone on the outside. "I really don't care if she does." He finally said. "So long as she doesn't tell Batman." He added, biting his lip.

She giggled at him. "I think..." She pulled her arm away from herself, letting go of the rabbit and put her hand on his chest. Drawing lazy circles over his abs which were surprisingly toned for how young he was. "This is what I needed."

He grabbed her hand, stopping her motion and squeezed gently. "Anytime."


End file.
